Unnamed Romulans
A list of Unnamed Romulans. 22nd century ''Heisenberg'' boarding party These four Romulans boarded the after disabling it en route to Alpha Centauri. One was accidentally beamed into a bulkhead by Tobin Dax, two were rendered unconscious with a Vulcan nerve pinch by Skon and locked in an airlock, and the fourth, the commander, was relieved of his disruptors and blown out of the airlock with the other two. ( ) Warp complex guards Ych'a broke the necks of these two Romulan soldiers as they stood guard at the Romulan warp seven complex near Achernar. ( ) ''Uaenn Ei'krih'' Outpost troops These 18 unnamed soldiers were working aboard the outpost when it was annihilated by the Haakonans, killing them and all others aboard. ( ) Female centurion This centurion served as an aid to Admiral Valdore and reported the results of the investigation into the destruction of the Uaenn Ei'krih Outpost. ( ) Male centurion This centurion also served as an aid to Admiral Valdore. In 2156, he reported the Haakonan attack on Trilakis and the disappearance of the to the Admiral. ( ) ''Eireth''' pilot This pilot piloted the Eireth when Chief technologist Nijil attempted to escape from Romulus. Admiral Valdore attacked the ship and beamed everyone off of it, including the pilot. ( ) 23rd century Border patrol captain thumb|left|Border patrol captainWhile defending the Romulan Neutral Zone in 2267, a border patrol ship was commanded by a Romulan commander wearing an eyepatch. They detected the approach of the . The commander ordered the Starfleet vessel to be destroyed by photon torpedoes the moment it entered their sector, but at the last minute, it turned back. ( ) Decoding clerk This clerk was responsible for monitoring the 's communications and reporting them to her superior. ( ) Decoding centurion This centurion was the decoding clerk's superior and had overalll responsibility for monitoring the Enterprise. ( ) Foreign Minister This Romulan served as the Foreign Minister of the Romulan Star Empire under an unnamed Praetor and was present for discussions on the Warrantors of Peace who had been taken hostage. ( ) Praetor This Romulan served as the Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire and was responsible for ordering the kidnapping of Federation Warrantors of Peace and the consequences. ( ) Border guard This guard harassed a Tellarite and Hikaru Sulu before allowing them to pass from the Romulan Neutral Zone into the Federation. ( ) ''Elizsen's'' helmsman This male crewman was the helmsman aboard the Romulan bird-of-prey Elizsen in the 2270s. He was struck repeatedly by his commanding officer, Commander Telris, when their ship's weapons fire hit space station Reltah, rather then the , due to a power drain. ( ) 24th century Senate uhlans These two uhlans were guarding the doors to the Romulan Senate when priest N'Lellan burst through the doors and informed the Senate of the assassination of Emperor Shiarkiek. ( ) Old Senator In 2374, this Senator was at least 200 years old and shouted down at Senator Terak when he suggested the Empire ally with the Dominion during the Dominion War. ( ) Senator In 2374, this Senator claimed that the Dominion was paying Senator Terak for his vocal support of a full Romulan alliance with the Dominion. ( ) Senate gallery guard This guard allowed Spock and his assistant Kerit to exit the gallery of the Hall of State after the death of the Emperor was announced in the Senate and predicted the streets wouldn't be safe within an hour. ( ) External link * Category:Romulans Romulans